


A Drunken Mishap & The Jobless Vicar

by GreenGreyEyedGirl



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Comfort, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Talking, Drunkenness, Emmerdale - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Missing Scene, Romance, Talking, Vicar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGreyEyedGirl/pseuds/GreenGreyEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ali and Ruby bring home a drunken Harriet, she and Ashley talk about losing her job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Mishap & The Jobless Vicar

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene I wrote myself.  
> This takes place after Ashley Thomas and Berince Blackstock found Harriet Finch drunk in the pub toilets.

Ashley opened the door of the cottage and walked in to find Ali and Ruby with a drunken Harriet. Ruby looked up to see Ashley had returned and motioned to Ali, who was sat next to Harriet for them to leave. 

‘Ali.’

Ali looked to see Ashley and turned to Harriet. ‘We’re gonna get off now, Harriet. I say, you’ve got Ashley to keep you company anyway.’ She said, giving a small smile to the broken women next to her.

‘We’ll pop by tomorrow to see how you are, okay?’ 

‘Ali, come on, babe.’

Ali stood to her feet and went with Ruby to the door. Ashley pulled them to one side. ‘Thanks so much for bringing her here. I’d hate to think what might have happened if she didn’t show up.’ 

‘There’s no need to thanks us, Ashley. We just want to make sure she feels better in the morning. I say, we’ll pop by tomorrow to check on her.’ Ruby said as she Ali walked out the door. 

‘Okay. Thank you for your concern, ladies.’ 

Ashley closed the door and turned around to see Harriet still sat on the sofa. He gradually mke his way toward and noticed her tearstained eyes. 

‘Harriet?’ He called. She didn’t responde. Ashley sat down on the sofa and pulled himself close to her as he could. ‘Harriet, are you alright?’ He waited for a moment until Harriet eventually looked him in the eye.  
‘I’m finished aren’t I, Ashley?’ She asked tearfully as Ashley stroked the ends on her hair. ‘No, of course not. There’s no need to say anything like that. You’ve just hit a bump in the road that’s all. Everything’ll start to improve soon. You’ll see.’ 

‘That’s easy for you to say. You’ve got the support of everyone around you. I haven’t.’ Harriet lifted the bottle of wine to her lips but Ashley pulled it away before she could take another sip. 

‘Come on, now. You don’t need that.’ He placed the nearly empty bottle on the coffee table. ‘Drinking your problems will only make things worse. If you want your problems to go away I suggest you sober up and have a lie down.’ 

Harriet chuckled softly. ‘You sound like my mum, you know that.’  
Ashley had to smile. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone compared him to anyone. 

‘Ashley?’ Harriet called out quietly.

‘Yes, Harriet?’ He watched as the tears started to build up again.

‘Would you do me a favour please?’ 

Ashley smiled softly. ‘Anything.’ 

‘Hold me.’ 

Without another word, Ashlet oblijed and pulled Harriet to him. She clutched onto him tightly and layed her head on his chest, feeling how Ashley placed his chin on top of her head. 

‘I’m sorry, Ashley.’ Harriet sobbed. I’m sorry for acting this way. I’m sorry for getting drunk and saying such stupid things.’ 

Ashley pulled away and cradled Harriet’s face, foring her to look at him. ‘Hey. It’s not your fault. You have a right to be upset after the way the bishop treated you, and it’s not fair that their replacing you over one tiny mistake.’ 

Harriet listened carefully to Ashley words. ‘When the replacement arrives, they’ll realise they let go of one of the best vicars this village has ever had. And that’s their lost.’ 

Harriet managed to raise a small smile. ‘I never knew you cared for me that much, Ashley. It means a lot to me knowing that.’ 

A stray tear rolled down her face and Ashley gently rubbied it away with his thumb.


End file.
